


Can I Keep You?

by tcwordsmith



Series: Drabbles [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-04
Updated: 2013-04-04
Packaged: 2017-12-07 11:51:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/748206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tcwordsmith/pseuds/tcwordsmith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One of a series of flash fics I never posted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can I Keep You?

“You know," he murmurs into the silence, "I’ve never had things of my own before." His long fingers trace intricate patterns over Dean’s torso.  Dean thinks they might be sigils, or Enochian, but he can’t be sure.  He’s too lax, something he knows is dangerous, but it’s easy to forget himself when it’s like this. When Cas is like this.

He shrugs, “I’ve never really had much either.” It seems the thing to say, and he shifts the arm he’s got around Cas, just enough to get his hand around Cas’s left bicep.

Cas shakes his head and Dean feels the hairs brush against his bare arm and the stubble on Cas’s face scratch against his chest, “No. Before I took a vessel, I had nothing. I had my blade and God’s will and His wrath, yes, but nothing of my own.” Dean tries to move so he can see Cas better, but from this angle all he sees is mussed hair.

“Yeah?” He’s not sure where this is going, all he knows is he wants to offer Cas the whole fucking world.  But, he’s not the guy to offer things like that, to say romantic shit like “You want the moon? I’ll get you the moon!” Shut up, of course he’s seen the movie.

Cas moves again, this time pressing lightly on Dean’s stomach to sit up more.  Before Dean can say anything, Cas is straddling his waist and pulling him closer so he can drape his arms over Dean’s shoulders. Dean blinks and Cas drops a kiss on his mouth.  Before Dean can reciprocate, Cas moves to mouth along his jaw line.

“What I’m trying to say is,” Cas’s mouth is so close to Dean’s ear he can’t help the shiver that runs along his spine at the puff of air, “I know people aren’t things.” Cas kisses down Dean’s neck and gently bites at the place where Dean’s neck and collar meet, “But I’ve belonged to you for so very long,” he kisses back up and murmurs against Dean’s cheek, “and so I was wondering,” he kisses over and nips Dean’s earlobe, earning himself another shiver.

He breathes his question against the edge of Dean’s ear, nothing but his lips brushing over the sensitive edge, “Can I keep you?”


End file.
